Mixed Emotions
by My weird obsession
Summary: It's Aubreys last year at Barden and she is planning on making it as memorable as possible. When she catches a glimpse of a new freshman she thinks that she will only see her that once, but when the young girl joins the Barden Bellas their relationship grows. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

CHAPTER 1: LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

Alot of things have changed since Aubrey began Barden but yet there are still things that need to change. This is her last year and she is feeling the stress of it all. Not only does she have her exams and trying to find a university that will accept her but she also has the Barden Bellas to deal with. Her best friend Chloe is also co-captain of the Bella's but that didn't make it less stressful. The memories of last years performance were still with her and she didn't want them to repeat themselves again this year. Chloe had been so supportive to her during the Bellas rehearsals and her roommate had always been there for her after.

But there was still one thing that was bugging Aubrey, she still doesn't know who she is... She has grown up with her three brothers and her farther all her life because her mother died when she was 12 years old and she missed having a mother figure in her life, would that make a difference? But what if she was gay, she didn't know what her farther would think of her if she told him she was. This is what she hopes to find out this year. Who she really is.

It was the first day back. No one had any lessons today as it allowed the freshman to settle in, so she decided she was going to sleep in, but Chloe had other plans.

"Wake up Bree!" screamed Chloe. She climbed on her best friend's bed and started to jump on it "Bree, come on get up!"

"Chlo, its seven in the fucking morning" sighed Aubrey

"I don't care! Do you want your normal coffee? I'll go get it today" Chloe had climbed off Aubrey's bed and was getting changed into sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Uh.. yeah sure" Chloe was not normally a morning person and Aubrey was really confused why she was so energetic, "has something happened when I was asleep?"

Chloe opened the door and was about to leave before she turned round and looked at her roommate. "Maybe" She winks at Aubrey and walks out of their room.

Aubrey dresses quickly in jeans and a sweater. She sits on her bed patiently for her best friend to get back. Chloe took much longer than Aubrey thought she would so she ended up reading through the school books on Law that she had to learn about for her end of year exam.

When the redhead did come back with the black coffee and latté, she sits next to Aubrey and turns on the tv. Chloe was so absorbed to the television program she didn't even notice the look that Aubrey was giving her. Chloe sat watching the tv for another ten minutes until she realised the blonde's eyes were on her. "What?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" Chloe could be extremely dumb sometimes and could completely forget what had happened just moments before. "Why did you get me up at seven today?"

Chloe's frown turned into a huge smile. "Because the freshman are arriving today" Chloe always enjoyed seeing the freshman arrive, you could see the nerds all coming in for their first year at collage. She ran over to their window with her latté in her hand, Aubrey went to join her watching the entrance to the collage. It was only two minutes later until the students began to arrive.

Cars and taxis were parked the whole way around the school entrance. Volunteers helped students with their bags and took them to their dorms. They watched as parents gave their kids hugs goodbye, some returned them whereas others tried to push them away. As cars and taxis left more arrived filling the space, never leaving a empty spot.

Chloe liked to watch to see if there were any cute boys that were arriving, but from the expression on her face there wasn't any good-looking ones this time. Chloe slumped back onto Aubrey's bed and began to watch the tv program again. Aubrey didn't think much of the tv program so stayed watching the freshman arrive. It was only a few minutes after Chloe left when she saw her. She turned up in a taxi. She was wearing black jeans and boots. She had studs in her ear. She looked quite dark, but Aubrey could see a gorgeous looking girl. Aubrey watched her as she walked out of view, she kept on staring at the place where she last saw the girl walk. A dreamy sigh escaped her making Chloe's eye fall onto her.

"Who are you watching?" Chloe asked suspiciously. She had never seen her roommate act like this before and was wondering who she had seen. She went over to her best friend and tried to look where she was looking, but all she saw were trees hiding the path towards the opposite dorm.

"Oh just this girl, she's a freshman I think" Aubrey jolted back up realising what she had just said. She looked at Chloe who was giving her a told-you-so smile. The year before Chloe had bet with Aubrey that she was going to fall for a freshman. She didn't believe her and just kept on dismissing the thought. But now it was true, she has fallen for a freshman and a cute one at that.


	2. Chapter 2: Face to Face

CHAPTER 2: FACE TO FACE

Aubrey and Chloe stood at their stall trying to hand out fliers to freshman walking past but no one took any notice of them.

"Bree, what if we don't get anyone? We have to get someone" Chloe was starting to worry that they wouldn't get anyone to join the Bellas. They were all ready the laughing stock of a capella thanks to Aubrey's show last year they didn't need anymore things for people to laugh at them about.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can get six bikini ready girls who can match pitch" Aubrey wasn't just saying that to calm Chloe but also herself. She was also starting to doubt that they were going to get singers as well.

"Hey Aubrey? Why don't we just get good singers?"

At the point a fat, blonde girl came walking past her. She wasn't what the Barden Bellas were known to look like but for Chloe she didn't really care about that rule. The girl came over to them hearing what Chloe had said. "You want good singers?" she asked. She didn't sound like a singer or look like one either but Chloe asked anyway.

"Can you sing?" she asked slightly curious of what the girls answer was going to be. Chloe knew Aubrey would not be pleased with this girls looks but when you were already in a situation where you cannot find anyone to join you a capella group they would deal with anyone. "Yeah course I can sing" This conversation lasted for another few minutes before the fat blonde, named Fat Amy, walked off to look at other stalls.

Chloe looked around, "what about her?" Aubrey looked over to the girl that Chloe was looking at. It was her. The freshman that took over Aubrey's heart. She gave Chloe a side glace, she was studying the girl, she looked back at the freshman holding her breath slightly so that the dreamy sigh doesn't escape her again.

"She looks ok, I guess" Aubrey was trying to get Chloe off her case but she was trying a bit too hard. Chloe looked at her best friend watching her facial features change, that's when she suddenly realised what she was watching. "That's the freshman!?" she whispered loudly at Aubrey "that's the one!?"

"Shut up!" she whispered loudly back "she might hear you" Aubrey was getting very nervous as the girl walked closer to their stall. Chloe could see it in her eyes and decided to try and talk to the freshman.

"Hi would you like to join our a capella group?" Chloe gave a smile trying to get her to come talk to them. The girl look at her and took the flier studying it carefully. "This is like a thing now?" she asked looking at both of them

"Oh tots, we sing covers of songs but we use no instruments, its all from our mouths" Chloe explained to the girl. She seemed to have no idea what a capella was so explaining it to her was probably the best idea.

"I don't sing, sorry. Good luck finding girls though" The freshman kept the flier and walk off folding and tucking it into her back pocket. Chloe watched as she walked off, once she was out of hearing distance she look over at Aubrey. She was still looking at the freshman, a sort of day dream look in her eyes. "Why didn't you talk to her, Bree!?"

"Huh? Wait what?" Aubrey looked at Chloe confused. "Did I miss her?"

"Yes you missed her you just stood staring at her the whole time! Now she is just going to be scared of you!" Chloe was getting annoyed with her best friend. She knew Aubrey had a trouble with relationships and she had never acted like this with anyone before so she really wanted this girl to like Aubrey, but standing starring at someone is not how you tell someone you like them. "We have to try and get you to talk to her again, or you are going to have no chance."

Aubrey sighed "There is no way I'm going to be able to talk to her. I'm not good at talking to people I like" She looked down at her shoes trying to get the freshman out of her mind but she couldn't. "I...uh...need to go clear my mind" Aubrey walked off leaving Chloe behind.

"Aubrey! Aubrey, wait!" Chloe was shouting at her until she entered a huge crowd and disappeared from sight. She sighed feeling sorry for Aubrey knowing how she felt.

Aubrey went into the women toilets and look at herself in the mirror. She had lost a bit of weight over the summer because she didn't feel like eating. Her skinny frame was hidden slightly by the dress she was wearing. Her farther had made her start going to the gym during the summer so her flat stomach and muscular legs made the dress fit to her better. Aubrey stood looking at the mirror for a while until she heard the door open, but she chose to ignore it.

"Getting to much for you?" Aubrey recognized the voice but couldn't quite remember who it was. She turned around expecting a friend of hers but her eyes were met by the freshman.

"Uh yeah...just a bit. I'm not good with crowds" Her lie wasn't a good one but she was hoping that the girl would believe her.

"Neither am I" Luckily she did. "I'm Beca by the way" The brunette gave a friendly smile at the senior which made Aubrey feel warm inside.

"I'm Aubrey" She returned the smile.

Beca looked down at the seniors dress. It was pink and cut off at her mid thigh. It made her look skinny but toned. It made her look beautiful. "I like your dress. You look nice in it."

Aubrey blushed shyly, "oh, thanks" She smiled looking down at the ground. She looked up at Beca under her lashes and caught her looking at her.

"So, captain of the Barden Bellas how did that come around?" Beca was trying to get to know this shy young women by asking casual questions.

"Well Chloe and I were the only one who were staying for the next school year, so it was pasted to us. Why did you come to Barden?" Aubrey wanted to get to know her well as well.

"I didn't want to, my dad made me come to college and he works here as well. He said if I don't like it after a year then he will help me move to L.A, get a job at a record label and start paying off my dews."

Their conversation lasted another twenty minutes until Aubrey had a text message. She checked the message, it was only from her brother so she ignored it. She looked at the time on her phone, she had been gone for half a hour "I have to go, Chloe will be wondering where I am."

"Well, see you around" Beca gave her a curious smile before going into one of the stalls.

Aubrey walked back to Chloe who she found collapsed on one of the chairs behind the table. She walked quickly over to Chloe, who looked at her eagerly "you will not believe what just happened."


End file.
